Tilea
Tilea is the most populous of the human kingdoms of Evanwyn with strong armies and tamed land. In spite of their outward appearance of calm civilization, that same stability has led to the rise of various nobles and political factions. With King Jarian II in feeble health and always relying upon an ever-changing table of advisors and favorites, Tilea has become a land full of under the table dealings and back room hostilities that keep the kingdom in gridlock. Culture Tileans are as ecclectic and cosmopolitan as the human kingdoms could hope to be. The wealth of the kingdom allows for a flourishing arts community and artists, musicians, poets, and bards are always likely to find patrons. Food and drink comes from mountains, seas, forest, and plains and so Tileans are so fortunate as to have any number of products at their disposal. For the most part, the people are happy to leave foreigners well enough alone and are welcoming if they promise to bring trade to a city always looking for new products. The strong military presense, however, reminds visitors that Tileans are hardly made softer because they enjoy indulging. Religion The Cloister has a strong presense in Tilea, though magic has not yet been outlawed as Tilea houses several colleges of Magi and could not afford such a conflict. In short, different religions are generally tolerated in Tilea... for now. Racial Views Humans rule in Tilea with a velvet-gloved fist. '''Elves: '''Elves are often are kept as servants, live poor, and function as second-class citizens. They are not permitted to hold office. In the past, there have been elvish uprisings and protests, but they were put down quickly - today the nobles of Tilea are often too busy bickering among themselves to worry about the elvish population, and so elves find warmer receptions in Tilea than in most of Evanwyn's human kingdoms. '''Dwarves: '''Dwarves are permitted and well-tolerated, thanks in large part due to the trade they bring to the cities and Royal Coffers. They are not permitted to hold office, but it is not ''too ''unusual for a wealthy dwarven merchant to become a distinguished citizen. '''Hobbits: '''The little folk are welcomed visitors and always thanked for their ever-impressive brews. '''Drow: '''By virtue of not living primarily on the surface, drow are not so harshly treated as elves. Still, they are little known and regarded with suspicion and contempt. The trade they bring from the Underdark has not yet flourished in Tilea because of this reason. Important Cities Tiliean is the capital of the Nation and was once the Capital of Evanwyn before the Fracture. It is a large walled city with a heavy guard presence, and two market districts - one hightown and one lowtown, called such for reasons that should be apparent. The primary taverns in Tilea are "The Lord and Rogue" in hightown and "The Broken Keel" in lowtown. '''Highbluff '''is another large walled city and is ruled by Lord Dyrus, the General of Tilea's armies. It is known for its spartan style and remarkably well-planned streets. It has one market district and the primary tavern is "The Boot and Blade." '''Landeraan '''is a large village ruled by Viscount Borim. It has one market district and the primary tavern is "The Market Watch." '''Armistead '''is a large town just a day's travel east from the capital. It is often a stopping point for visitors prior to entering the city, and one of the old, long unused lines of defense against Bandorian agression. It had one major market district and the primary tavern is "The Wandering Monk ".